edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 54: Come to Life
Quick Summary Akira's Group is on their way to the base of the mountain. Upon arrival something rolls down from the mountain shocking everyone. Full Summary Akira's Group is on their second day trekking through the jungle since School Camp. They are heading toward the top of the mountain. Akira is hoping they will reach the base of the mountain by tomorrow. Maya and Kazuma have scouted ahead. They found no dangerous animal nearby. Takashi reminds everyone that the Arctodus Simus could still be nearby. The group is guessing how the island looks like if they reach the top. Everyone has a different opinion about the shape and size. They are even discussing making a raft to adrift at sea, just to be saved. Everyone is fired up to reach the top of the mountain. Akira Akira sees that Shirou isn't as happy as the rest. Akira tells Kazuma and Shinji about his dream last night. He dreams about he's being surrounded by girls. The other boys are daydreaming with their ideal girl. Someone touches Akira's shoulder. It's Rion. Akira already knows he's in big trouble. It's night. Akira is exercising his body. He wanders off into the jungle. He sees Shirou doing something. Shirou is charging his Laptop with a Foot Pump Charger. Akira takes over the charger by pumping his foot. Akira asks about his looks from before. Shirou may have miscalculated about their destination. Everyone is hoping to find something at the top. It will disappoint everyone if they couldn't find anything. Akira reassures him that everyone will be alright. Shirou praises him as a good leader. He would have died easily if Akira wasn't there for him. Akira recalls that Shirou was the first person he met after they crashed on the island. The laptop is fully charged. Akira stops pumping and hands the pumper back to Shirou . He has to relieve someone guard duty. As Akira walks away, Shirou was still typing on his laptop. Shirou remembers back how his live was it at school. He was always alone. He didn't have any friends of his own level and it's alot easier to do thing alone. Whenever he felt loneliness, there was only one guy he looked up to. Akira was the opposite persona of him. Akira was always surrounded by people. He was very happy all the time. If Shirou wanted to redo his life, he would choose Akira's lifestyle. They finally arrive at the base of the mountain. Everyone is fired up to climb the mountain. Kanako notices something is rolling down the mountain. It flies above them and lands behind a bush. Akira is the first person to arrive at the bush. He sees a piece of cloth on the ground. As Maya, Kazuma and Takashi arrives at the scene, they watch with horror what's behind the bush. Akira prevents the others from watching the horror. It appears a person felt down and was totally splattered on the ground. From the clothes they identify the person used to go to their school. The group is wandering what happened up there. No matter what Akira's Group is still planning to climb the mountain. Characters Introducted Characters Ai Shioya Introducted Survival Items Foot Pump Charger Trivia Category:Manga Category:Cursed Mountain Arc